deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Driftwood
Driftwood is the son of Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell. Backstory In an alternate timeline, Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell were in London to visit mutual friend Timothy Q. Mouse (who had moved shop to the city to try to scout for other international talents besides Dumbo). On the way there, Tinker Bell became a bit mischievous and decided to play an impromptu game of "Keep Away" with Jiminy's hat. After initially deciding to wear the hat and the subsequent chasing that ensued, she threw the hat up into the air... And then the hat collided with a shimmering force, that of a baby's first laugh, and proceeded to float away. Shocked and immediately concerned with the situation, Tinker Bell gave a befuddled Jiminy a quick coating of pixie dust, and soon the two were flying after the rouge hat, trying to catch it before it could make it to Pixie Hollow. Alas, the hat seemed to best them at every turn, and they were unable to catch it after they made it into Never Land. A crowd of fairies and sparrow men were starting to form at the Pixie Dust Tree of Pixie Hollow, preparing for the Arrival of the new Never fairy as others escorted the hat there. Tinker Bell hurriedly told Jiminy to hide somewhere that he could observe (meaning she shoved him into a formation of leaves on a branch) and quickly joined her friends and fellow Tinker Talent fairies. All Tinker Bell and Jiminy could do was watch as the pixie dust was poured onto the hat, transforming it into a very dapperly-dressed blond sparrow man... that bared more than a passing resemblance to a cricket. (If Jiminy weren't trying to keep quiet, not only would he have said that his hat is now a sentient being, but he would also comment that the sparrow man also bared a passing resemblance to a certain fairy he knew.) The new sparrow man tentatively greeted the crowd, who until now were greeting him with friendliness until he had turned around to face them. A few whispers were exchanged among the crowd as Queen Clarion arrived and greeted him. Sensing a bit of unease, the new sparrow man responded with only short answers to the queen before she perked his wings (cricket wings) up and guided him on his first flight. Tinker Bell held back her tears watching the sparrow man fly, remembering when Queen Clarion guided her on her first flight. After the sparrow man touched back down to the tree, a bit giddy after the short flight, a ring of glowing mushrooms started to form around him. Fairies were soon placing objects on each mushroom, symbolizing each of the Talents. Glancing around, he first focused on the hammer, then the Tinker Fairies that were grouped beyond it. His eyes locked with Tinker Bell's, and he nervously gave her a little wave, which she nervously gave back. Touching the hammer proved fruitless, as it soon gently fell upon the now non-glowing mushroom below it. (Tinker Bell was secretly slightly relieved by this.) Touching the flower and the small whirlwind proved the same. However, as he approached the water droplet, the droplet floated to him, sparkling and shifting shape when it was touched. Gasps were heard, and Tinker Bell knew what that meant: the new sparrow man had an incredible Water talent, much like she had an incredible Tinkering talent. The new sparrow man was soon named Driftwood by Queen Clarion, and the Water Talents soon stepped forward to welcome their odd new addition to their Talent Guild. Driftwood soon met Silvermist, a Water Talent (and who he would soon learned was one of Tinker Bell's friends), and soon he was off on a quick tour of all the sights of Pixie Hollow. With the other fairies dispersing, Tinker Bell hung back to fetch Jiminy, greeting him with a promise of a new hat. Jiminy, however, had other concerns, namely about Driftwood. Tinker Bell admitted that while there were many fairies that arrived in Pixie Hollow, she had never seen one that looked like a cricket before. The two made arrangements for Jiminy to hide in Tinker Bell's house until they were both able to meet with the new sparrow man and sort things out. Meanwhile, Silvermist escorted Driftwood to his new living quarters, where he was soon changing out of his Arrival Garments into something more suitable for his Talent. As he didn't see that many male Water Talents (or that he wasn't looking hard enough), he decided to draw outfit inspiration from the females and soon was sporting a tunic made of petals and a daisy for an underskirt. Silvermist reportedly found the outfit "unique". After giving an overview of what the Water Talents did, Silvermist soon took Driftwood to visit her group of friends, somewhat demonstrating that all the different Talents worked together to do their jobs in Pixie Hollow. This group included Iridessa (a Light Talent), Rosetta (a Garden Talent), Fawn (an Animal Talent, who briefly wondered aloud if she could work with Driftwood), and Tinker Bell, who had flown in just as Driftwood was being introduced to everyone. Recognizing her from before, Driftwood nervously greeted Tinker Bell for a second time, holding out his hand for a handshake. Unfortunately, Tinker Bell looked visibly uncomfortable, only now seeing that the new sparrow man had some features that she usually only saw when she looked in a reflective surface. Her friends, wondering what the matter was, tried to snap their Tinker friend out of it. Their inquiries were short-lived, as Tinker Bell quickly blurted out that she had to go do something, leaving the others behind in a mad flight back to her place. So naturally, the group (Driftwood included) started to follow her. to be added Personality Driftwood is quite the fish out of water. (Heh, water jokes...) He knows he's odd and timid, no matter where he's at, but he tries to make the best of it. However, he loves going to places he's never seen before, loving the grand adventure that awaits him. Unless said adventure is hazardous. Even if he goes along for adventures like that, he will scream and possibly cry (but that's just from the vast amounts of water in him, being a Water Fairy and all). Abilities Like most fairies, Driftwood uses his wings to fly. He also has a supply of pixie dust to grant others flight, but only if it is extremely necessary. As a Water Talent fairy/sparrowman, Driftwood can control water and can produce water himself. Water Talents have more water in them than any other Talents. However, Water Talents cannot swim (because of their wings). Relationships Pat Thropp Driftwood was assigned to Pat (or "Miss Pat", as he refers to her) as her familiar. He tries his best to make sure that she stays in check with everything and doesn't do anything too drastic. Too bad he's not particularly good at that job... Oh well. He still loves Miss Pat very much, despite everything. Augustin wip George Mouse wip Heather Mouse-Cricket wip Gallery DM - 2015 Driftwood sketch.png Breaktime doodles - 5B - DM - Marianela, Isaac, Driftwood, Jezebel - 8-22-2016.png|alongside Marianela Pistoles, Isaac Fischer, and Jezebel Helmet Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males Category:Other Timelines